InuYasha Redone
by tsuki no asako
Summary: I have gone back and reedited the previous chapter so look forward to reading more in the future.


InuYasha Redone My Way

I do not own InuYasha though I wish i did.

5 years ago (past)

'Goodnight little one's…..' thought a well built female in her 20's. 'Kagome and Akiyome my precious little girls, you will make your father proud…' "I just know it." she softly whispered into to the air before walking back into her room and going to bed, to think about her lovely girls and child on the way and cope with the death of her husband.

10 years later (present)

"Kagome dear, hurry up or you'll be late to school," "I am, but Akiyome hid my shoe again." "Akiyome where's your sister's shoe." "I didn't even touch her shoe, you know how she gets. It's probably under the bed again." as soon as she had said that an over enthusiastic Kagome came running down the stairs with both shoes on. "So kagome where did you find your shoe?" asked an irritated Akiyome said. "Um..hehe it was under the bed again." "See mom, I told you." "Happy Birthday girls, remember to always be strong." "Thanks mom." they both said together.

"Alright girls drop off sota, and head straight to school." "OK." they both yelled dragging sota by his collar out of the door. "Well I hope they have a great day at school today." finally being able to go back to her task of completing the cleaning of the house, Keiko didn't notice her father standing there. "Ah! Father you scared me." "Oh my beautiful daughter….I'm so happy." he said getting a cup of tea. "Why is that father?" she asked completely clueless.

"Well my dear, your daughter's are finally full trained miko's. "Father I already knew that…their father would be proud." "I know Keiko; they are the perfect balance of yin and yang." "Yes I know, how am I to forget." "Ah I bet you are remembering that time when Akiyome was suspended in elementary school for fighting a boy that was picking on kagome." "Yes that was not one of my best days, thought that's what a twin does protect its sibling at all cost." "Yes though back to what I was saying, what was I saying any way?" "Oh yes what shall we do for their birthday today?" "Hm how about I give them some ell eye salve and some of my other remedies…hehe yes that's it." said Ren as he went into his shed to find all his presents for the girls. "My father will never learn, hmm I wonder where bouyo disappeared to?" 'Oh well he'll come back sooner or later.' thought Ms. Higurashi as she finished her chores and went to relax.

At school (with kagome and akiyome)

First Period - Algebra 1

Akiyome's POV

"Alright class I want you to solve this equation using the quadratic formula which is, -b + or - the square route of b squared minus four time a times c divided by two a." "Now please right this down because next week we have a quiz." " Now the problem I wish for you to solve is x plus 4x minus zero, since class is almost over bring it back tomorrow. I will give you a grade for this ok." 'Looking up at the clock I realized it was already time for second period. Kagome was trying to finish the problem before class ends but I know she won't because the bell is going to ring in 5.….4.….3.…2..1 Ding.' She thought while she gathered her things for their next period. 'I hate gym but I'm great at it, so is kags though sometimes I wonder.' she thought as she saw kags almost trip over her own shoe. "Kagome hurry up or we are going to be late for gym." "Ok I'm coming."

(A/N: Skipping the rest of the day to when they get home)

Regular POV

"Mom we're home." looking around they notice all the lights were out so they went to turn on the kitchen lights. "Surprise!! Happy birthday girls." as the girls looked around they had finally noticed the kitchen table that had two giant cakes and ten presents. "Thank you guys…we love it." they smiled as they ran for the presents. After having torn open everything the girls decided to try on their kimono's. "Mom they fit perfectly." "That's wonderful girls, now girls do you remember how to make rosaries?" asked their grandfather. "Yes grandfather I have a couple right here." said akiyome as she poked her arm out of the sleeve of her kimono, revealing an arm covered in healing and subduing necklaces and bracelets. "Good though for some reason I keep getting the feeling you are going to need supplies for something." "Really now you have your bow and arrows but I need to give you the healing salve and bandages." "Ok." "Girls don't forget to pack your bags and always carry them with you." said their mother. "Yes mom we will, and we will bring our extra kimono." finally arriving back with the healing supplies their grandfather packed their bags. "Now I know this is such a change but go get bouyo out of the shed containing the well bring your bags to." "OK" they said together looking at their father figure strangely. With that they walked toward the well house bags in tow to get bouyo.

"Man its creepy in here" said kagome as she looked around. "It is an old well house what do you expect, just hurry up and find bouyo because I bet you are tired of that bag." as soon as she had said that the well had bust open and something grabbed kagome. "Akiyome!!" "Kagome!!" screamed Akiyome as she jumped in after the thing that had her older twin sister, only for them to be swallowed in a blue light.

Being transported through the well

"Kagome!!, Grab my hand." she screamed as they fell through the well. "Akiyome help me." she said reaching for her sister's hand. Looking at the demon holding on to her sister's arm akiyome did the one thing she does best. "YOU will not harm my sister…kagome concentrate on your miko powers."

'I have to concentrate.' thought kagome as she felt the demon try to get to her sisde. "NO!" she yelled as a bright pink light enveloped them making the hand disappear. "Good job Kagome." "So now what Aki how are we going to get out of this blue light?" "Well we are coming to a rest I guess, cause look there's an opening up ahead." as soon as she finished her sentence they landed roughly on the ground of the well. "Ow." they both said simultaneously. "So let's get out of here, kags I'll climb up and lower the rope gramps so graciously put in our bags." "Ok I'll wait for you." climbing up to the top of the well Akiyome was astonished by the scenery. "Kagome, I'm lowering the rope, you have got to see this." she said lowering the rope for kagome to climb up on. "Ok I'm up, wow." she said as she noticed how beautiful it was out of the well. "Kags look over there, it's the tree of ages." "Wow it is, maybe we can find the house if we got there." "Ok but we need to be careful, if the thing in the well is what I think it is, then maybe we are not in Tokyo anymore." "So that thing in the well what do you think it was?" "Don't you remember what grandfather said about demons?" "Of course, so what type of demon is it?" "It was probably a centipede demon." "Man I got molested by a bug." "Oh well, Kags lets head toward the tree because if I am correct in assuming where we are, we are in trouble." after they finished their little conversation they headed towards the tree of ages.

"So Kags do you think the shrine is there?" asked akiyome. "Well if you assumed right the shrine may not be here, so all we can do is hope." after walking about ten minutes the girls arrived at the tree of ages only to see the most mesmerizing site ever. There pinned to the tree of ages was a boy that akiyome assumed was either demon or a half demon; though Kagome thought otherwise. All she saw was a beautiful boy with dog ears pinned to the tree of ages. "Kagome what are you doing?" akiyome said as she watched her older sister go closer to the demon pinned to the tree. "Kagome stop." "All I want to do is touch him, where's the harm in that?" she said as she tweaked a silver ear. "Um kagome, to you earlier question where's the harm, exhibit A. to your left you see villagers with sticks and bows and arrows I might add." "Now step away from the demon and come here." but before they could leave they were apprehended by the village men and sat in front of the priestess kaede's hut. "Why have ye destirbed our village..?" "How can we disturb it when we've done nothing to disturb you?" asked Kagome only to get both of them purifying salt tot the face. "Ye disturbed InuYasha." "Oh you mean the half demon my sister molested." "I DID NOT." "What are ye?" "We are priestess like yourself."

"Oh, then I apologize to ye for ye treatment in this village." "That's fine and all but could you untie us?" they asked. "Of course." as they were untied Kaede gestured for them to join her in her hut. Deciding it was in their better judgment to follow the old priestess.

"What are ye names, and why do ye look so much alike?" "Well I am kagome and this is my younger sister akiyome." "The reason we look alike is because we are identical twins." "Ye are twins?, never has anyone seen the birth of twins and both with priestess powers." "So what you're saying is that it is rare to have twins but to also have twin priestess?" "Yes that is what I have just said to ye." "Wo-" "ROAR!!" was all they heard before the villagers screamed. "What was that?" "Kagome did you fully purify the demon from earlier?" "No." "What do you mean no?" "I guess we have to kill it." "Hurry then kagome." said akiyome as they ran toward the tree of ages. Finally arriving they noticed the demon trying to find something, when it turned its head and said. "You, you have it. Give it to me!" it yelled as it raced toward kagome. "Watch out kagome!" akiyome yelled as she watched kagome head toward the boy with ears, who strangely seemed to be awake. But before she could get there the demon grabbed kagome by her side with her teeth and ripped out something and swallowed it. "Yes now I have it, I will kill you all." she said as she wrapped her body around kagome and the boy known as Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV

As the demon bit into her side and threw her into the boy pinned to the tree, kagome finally realized she had to kill it but feeling the demon start to squeeze her already battered body, she panicked. "Wench, pull out this arrow." said inuyasha " Why should I?" "Do you want to die?" "No" "Good now pull out the arrow so I can kill the demon." grabbing the arrow kagome broke it in half. "HAHA, I'm free." jumping up the half demon sliced the demon in half, only for it to reform again. "Child ye need to retrieve the jewel." said kaede "ok" said kagome as she reached into the demons body to retrieve what she guess was the glowing orb in her hand. "Keh, had over the jewel wench." "No." "Then get ready to die." he said as he leapt at her. Akiyome looking on in interest pulled out a rosary and chanted a subduing spell. Letting the beads attrack themselves to the half demons neck she used the one word she thought of when looking at him. "SIT!" "BOOM" "ACK, what the fuck did you do to me?" "Sit" "I didn't, my sister did." "Attack again demon and I say it." "Fine"

Looking back toward the group of villagers InuYasha decided it would be his best bet to find out who these two wenches were. "Kagome let us go with kaedae back to the village and discuss what has happened." Looking back over her shoulder as she turned around to face her sister and the hanyou she said. "Are you coming or not hanyou for I do not wish to hear your annoying voice once we enter this village."

Having said what she wanted to say Akiyome and the rest of the villagers led kagome and the hanyou toward kaedaes hut. The walk to the village was surprisingly quiet.

~At Kaedae's Hut~

"How is it that ye have come to awaken Inuyasha, since the only one who shoul ave been able to awaken ye be thyine late sister Kikyo?" questioned kaedae not noticing InuYasha stiffen at the name. "I actually have no clue kaedae-san." Replied kagome "I might have an idea as to why that might be possible." replied Akiyome. "What is it that ye would suggest Akiyome-san?" looking around Akiyome made sure to focus on the reactions of everyone in the hut. "Kagome do you remember when grandfather told us the legend of the priestess kikyo?" "Yeah I remember, it went something like she died after sealing her love to a tree." "You have the jest of it but that is not the whole story." "Aye ye are correct Akiyome-san." " It said that kikyo and her hanyou were tricked into betraying one another by the bandit Onigumo or actually in fact the half demon Naraku." As she said that she noticed the hanyou seem to stiffen more at the name. "Keh go on." Inuyasha replied grumpily "Any way as I was saying Naraku pitted them against each other because of the sacred jewel causing the said hanyou to be sealed to a tree and priestess Kikyo to die." She said as she finished explaining "But what does that have to do with me?" kagome asked confused. Looking around the hut kagome slowly started to come to a conclusion.

"Don't tell me I'm this Kikyo person's reincarnation!" kagome replied disturbed. "Aye it tis true young priestess Kagome ye do resemble me sister kikyo a great deal more than ye sister Akiyome here does." Kaedae replied. "Keh this wench can't be kikyo, simply because of that fact that Kikyo's chest was bigger." Inuyasha replied not noticing the anger radiating off of Kagome and akiyome but not as much. "SIT SIT SIT." "BOOM BOOM BOOM." Kagome screamed as InuYasha was planted three feet into the ground of kaedaes hut. "Oh well me thinks Inuyasha will never learn to keep his mouth shut." Kaedae replied as she watched kagome storm off into the distance with the sacred jewel glowing brightly around her neck. " Akiyome I think it best if ye went to check upon yes sister before the power of the Jewel attracts demons to her." replied kaedae. "Hai I will get right on it." She replied leaving the hut traveling in the direction Kagome had traveled.

*20 minutes later*

"Uuggh!! What happened, wait a minute damn wench used the fucking rosary." Inuyasha complained as he got out of the three foot deep hole. "Ye do know ye are fixing this once ye get back from helping those young priestesses." "Keh, old hag." He said as he bounded out of the hut towards their scents.

~With kagome and Akiyome~

"Kagome stop storming off if you do not know your way back!" yelled Akiyome as she watched her big sister get further and further from her sight. "No, I will not be disrespected by a demon." She yelled back at her. "Well at least I read up on feudal era history!!!!!" akiyome yelled knowing that her sister was too far to hear her. "Stupid wench" replied inuyasha as he broke through the underbrush. "Hanyou, stop." akiyome said that inuyasha stopped all movement. "Keh what do you want wench?" he asked though inwardly he was scared as to the fact that she also had control over him. "My sister is up ahead even though I know you can tell by sent correct?" akiyome stated more than asked "Ofcourse bitch what do you tak-." "Silence!" she said and the hanyou quickly followed the command. "My sister may still be in denial to the fact that we went back in time but I am not that naïve, You will be going to retrieve my sister and bring her back to the hut do not underestimate me hanyou." She said as she watched his eyes widen.

"Also I detest saying or calling you hanyou what is your birth name?" she inquired "InuYasha." He whispered realizing just because she was the youngest of the two did not mean she did not know how to control her powers. "InuYasha what a unique name, oh by the way my sister will be running into some bandits and you will save her am I correct?" she asked already knowing the answer "Keh" He said as he regained movement and speech ability took off in the direction that Akiyome had pointed. "This is going to be a hassle, until the very end." Sighed akiyome as she walked back toward kaedaes hut.

~With InuYasha 5 minutes before he reached kagome~

'What's with this wenches sister she creeps me out. What did she mean by she would be bein-." Thought Inuyasha before a scream cut through his thoughts.

"Ahh!!!" coming upon the scene of a group of bandits InuYasha wondered just what this chicks sister was. "Oi!! Wench come on so we can go." He yelled "If you haven't already noticed I am kind of busy here." She said while ducking again to avoid being hit by the giant samurai's sword. "AHHG you are useless." InuYasha said as he cut down the samurai with his claws only to see a crow demon emerge from the corpse. "Damn what the fuck!!" he said as he watched it swoop toward Kagome and grab the jewel. "No!!!" he screamed, hearing his voice kagome snapped out of her haze. "What, no we have to get it back." Kagome said as she watched the crow demon fly off. "Shit wench can't you do anything right?" yelled inuyasha as he grabbed kagome and ran back toward the hut to get weapons.

~Back at the hut before Inuyasha and Kagome returned~

"Ye are more than you appear to be am I not correct Akiyome-san?" the old priestess asked "Hai I am something more than I appear but doubt not I am Kagome's sister by blood, by the way Kaedae do you have a bow and some arrows?" she asked "Hai I will go retrieve them." Kaedae said as she walked further into the hut.

"Hmm it seems that everything is going according to plan." Akiyome said to herself as she felt them approach of InuYasha and her older sister Kagome. 'Let's see fall in the well, come to kaedaes hut, lose the jewel, Oh yeah that's what happens next the shattering of the jewel.' Akiyome thought to herself as she came out of her thoughts at the entering of InuYasha and Kagome. "What has happened?" akiyome asked even though she knew what had occurred. "Dumb as-" inuyasha stopped the insult about to spew from his mouth when he saw Akiyome's look. "Uh I mean kagome got the jewel stolen by a crow demon." He said feeling afraid to talk about Akiyome's sister. "It wasn't my fault, really." She said though somewhere deep down she knew it was.

"Kagome you and InuYasha will be retrieving it then, and since it is a crow demon you will need a bow and arrow to kill it." After she had finished that sentence kaedae returned with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Here you go Akiyome-san."kaedae said as she handed akiyome the weapons. "Kagome take these and go get the jewel back." Akiyoome said as she handed the bow and arrows to Kagome. "Why do I have to be the kne to do it, you know that I am horrible at archery." Kagome whined. "No you will go get the jewel back now since you are the one who is responsible for it, so no arguing." Akiyome said "Fine." Kagome replied as she and InuYasha left the hut.

"Ahh this is going to cause me so much stress." Akiyome said to herself. "Sumimasen Keadae-san but do you know where the nearest stream is?" "Hai once ye leave the hut travel thy way your sister went when she had stormed off earlier for kaigiroku go, and just go down the worn path to your hidarikiki no bubun." She replied "Hai Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." Akiyome replied as she walked out of the hut with her bathing supplies.

To be continued:

Look forward to seeing Sesshomaru in the future. (He is so sexy……XD)

More characters will be introduced in later chapters!

BYE BYE NOW!!!!

Next Chapter: When Green and Gold Collide

~The meeting of two beings destined to be~

Sesshomaru will be in the next chapter along with an appearance of Naraku.

I look forward to your reviews.

Ja Ne mina-san.

Sorry to leave you with a cliffy chapter but if you wish longer chapter's and more interesting detail, review and tell me what you want put in. Give me suggestions tips and pointers. Thanks for reading.

Tell me what you think…….review or send me an email at or

Hope you liked the fic so far

If any of you are wondering Kagome was born a twin

Leave reviews and these are the pairing idea's

Akiyome/Sesshomaru-

Kagome/Sesshomaru-

Akiyome/Inuyasha-

Kagome/Inuyasha-

Kagome/Koga-

Akiyome/Koga-

You can suggest any pairings you like and I will consider them because I would like this fic to contain multiple anime's.

Hehe Ja, read and review thank you!


End file.
